What Dreams May Come
by Orangepeel88
Summary: Sequel to Between Love and Lust-Bella has to fight to save her love of Jacob when a new new vampire threatens to bring her whole family down to get his way. BxJ ExOC rated M for a few lemons.
1. Moving In

_This is a sequel to Between Love and Lust, there are new characters and plot line that do not follow the books, it is very important you read Between Love and Lust first. I do not own these most of these characters._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Moving In

"Yea, just put that down right there," I said to Emmett as he carried the paisley printed sofa under his arm like it was a sack of potatoes. He set it down with a large thud and pushed it up against the wall I was pointing at. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Quil, and Sam filed in one by one filling that already cramped apartment with boxes and furniture, myself and Torrance (who was looking bigger by the second) just stood there directing traffic due to our "weakened states," hers of course only being temporary. It only took an hour before most of the boxes were in and it was time for me to work, combining Jacob's stuff and mine was not as hard as I thought it was going to be, both of us only had a limited amount, but making the rooms not look as divided was more difficult.

"So how much of this is he letting you pitch," Alice asked as she danced into the room carrying a large bouquet of wild flowers. She looked around at the miss matched furniture we had collected from various thrift stores, Jacob and I had agreed early on that even though they were being very pushy, we would not let anyone in the Cullen family purchase anything for our new place. It was going to be ours, only ours. "I know you said that I couldn't buy you anything, but I figured you needed…" She paused and looked around the room, "Color."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "Put them anywhere, I haven't really figured out where anything is going yet."

"Can I help?" She said, "As you know I can organize things very well, and I work very very fast." She completed with a wink. Before I could answer however Rosalie came storming in looking furious, but her stare wasn't at me, that flaming stare that could burn out someone's soul, was directed at Torrance. In the past couple of weeks since I had been home I had noticed that Rosalie had a very strange and intense draw towards Torrance, my attention was really spiked when I caught Rosalie sprinting and hovering over Torrance after she had slipped. Edward of course was there worried and upset, but he barely got close enough to help her up because of Rosalie's hovering.

Rosalie made it over to Torrance in a split second and I watched with a half smile on my face as Torrance rolled her eyes and put her hands out in front of her, stopping Rosalie dead in her tracks, "Stop right there Rosalie…" Torrance said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry," She paused, "But should you be doing this, I mean just this morning it took you almost an hour to get out of bed, your stomach is all bruised up, and…"

Torrance could tell that Rosalie could keep going with the very long list of difficulties Torrance was having with this pregnancy, I mean how easy could it be to have a vampire's baby, even if you are a werewolf. "I'm not doing any lifting and I feel fine, please," Torrance grabbed Rosalie's hand in hers, I watched as Rosalie's eyes widened and her nose squinched up a bit, "Don't treat me like I'm porcelain, it's more annoying than you can imagine."

"I get that, I just…I worry," Rosalie sounded sincere, but after conversations with Edward about this anomaly I was beginning to understand, Rosalie wasn't as interested in the health of Torrance, but the health of the child she was carrying.

"I know, but believe me I get enough of that from Edward," Torrance said with even more annoyance in her voice.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he? Where is Jacob? Why is all the work left up to the females, I find that a little odd," Rosalie said looking around the room for the people she knew weren't here.

"Hey what am I supposed to be?" Emmett said carrying another box and dropping it on the floor.

"You know what I mean?" Rosalie said back and watched him turn angrily out of the door.

"I'll show you who's a man when we get home," He muttered under his breath before he was out of sight.

"Edward is running the store, he wanted to help, but I kind of need him away from me right now. If he asks me one more time if I'm alright I'm going to lose it." Torrance said and I gave out a laugh a little more loudly than the rest.

"Believe me I know how that goes, at least you're a little more sturdy than me, I got that question if I breathed too loudly." Torrance smiled and nodded, it was nice that there wasn't any weird feelings between us because of him and our history, in fact with the stories she and I shared, I'm sure Edward would have wanted there to have been at least a little weirdness. "Oh, and Jacob is with the pack, they got some sort of scent today they couldn't quite sniff out. It's probably nothing, he said he'll be home as soon as possible." I had to smile when I said "home," the thought of us having a home, a real place that's ours, that we share. A place I can fall asleep and wake up to the man I love was a feeling much more amazing than I could have imagined.

"Edward's coming," Alice said and we all looked at the door, she noticed and laughed, "Well he just left work, give him a minute."

We continued working, setting everything up one room at a time, Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, then living room. By the time that Edward had walked through my front door he looked around and mockingly turned around, "Oh no you don't," Torrance said pulling him back around, "We have done our part, it's your turn my love," She motioned to all the girls to sit down on my couch and armchair, which we did, then motioned to Edward with her hand to get to work. He smiled and went to the nearest box labeled books, picked it up, and looked at me. To which I smiled and pointed to my gorgeous cherry wood bookshelf I "stole" from Edward's bookstore. He got pretty much the same treatment when the boys returned with Pizza, they lazed on the floor and watched him work with huge smiles on their faces.

Before I knew it, the place looked perfect, everything in order, unpacked, and organized. Everyone had left except for Edward and Torrance, who decided to wait until Jacob came back. "So no Charlie?" Edward said as he cradled a very sleepy Torrance.

"Seems that way," I said trying not to show how hurt I really was.

"How has he been?"

"I don't really know to tell you the truth, all I know is what I hear from Renee, he hasn't really talked to me in a while. He says hi, and bye, but other than that…"

"Silence" He finished my sentence.

"He wasn't even here today when I went to get my stuff, Renee said he got called into work, but I doubt it." I shook my head like I was shaking away the thoughts.

"Everything will work out Bella, you will get everything you have ever wanted, I promise." He smiled that little crooked smile I loved and then looked at Torrance.

I heard the key in the lock and my eyes darted to the door which burst open, "Sorry, sorry. I'm here, what can I do?"

I got up lazily from the couch pretending to be beat tired and wrapped my arms around my Jacob, "It's all done. You missed the whole thing."

"I'm so sorry," He said again and kissed my forehead, "Was it hell?"

"You have no idea, but now all you have to think about is how you're going to make it up to me." I said resting my head against his burning chest, "Did you run all the way here?"

"Yeah, following that…whatever it was took a lot longer than I thought, I tried to be back sooner…" I pressed my hand against his lips to stop him from talking.

"I know you did, it really wasn't that bad, we were done a while ago." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, and she's not as tired as she seems, ask her how much work she actually did," Edward said and Jacob looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey I delegated, it was tough." With that Jacob picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

He walked me over to the couch and placed me back where I was sitting, "So are you going to stay for a while, maybe watch a movie?" He said to Edward.

"No I think we're going to get going, she's been in and out for awhile," Edward said looking at Torrance, "we'll let you guys get settled in."

"How's she doing? The pack has been asking about her?" Jacob said, and Edward almost winced.

"It changes from day to day, today was pretty hard, the blood only goes so far, Carlisle thinks she only has a couple of days left."

"What was wrong today?" I asked.

"Well she tried getting out of bed in the morning, and the little one kicked her so hard it broke two of her ribs. It's a good thing she heals so quickly, I try not to worry, but it's hard seeing her in that much pain."

"Well it's almost over, right? I mean soon you'll have a bouncing baby boy or girl?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Yea we are a little worried about that too," Edward said and I couldn't help but think I was missing something.

"You're worried about the baby? I thought it was doing a lot better since the blood thing?" I asked.

"Not really the health of the baby, but the fact that we know nothing about what kind of baby it's going to be. There is no precedence here, at the rate it's consuming blood, we're worried it will be very similar to a newborn vampire with it's needs and lack of restraint, but also it's part wolf, we just don't know what kind of effect any of those things will have on it." Edward said in a whispered tone, we've had this sort of talk before, and it's made Torrance a little upset. She refused to see anything but joy about her situation. "Well…" He said shrugged and stood up. He turned to pick up Torrance, but as soon as he touched her, her eyes shot open and she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took my forever to write the sequel, I was trying to find the motivation and where to take the story. please read and review, I'd love to see what you think of where I'm taking this.<em>


	2. Deliver Me From Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Deliver Me From Evil

"What! What is it?" Edward said clinging to her.

"IT'S COMING!" She screamed

"Right now?" Jacob jumped off of the couch.

"NO NEXT WEEK YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at Jacob.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Call Carlisle…" Edward said looking at me fiercely.

Jacob got out his cell phone and quickly dialed the number, Torrance let out another chilling scream and Jacob went into the kitchen to talk to Carlisle. I looked back at Edward who was lifting up Torrance's shirt revealing her black and blue stomach that had very clear bumps moving around like snakes moving right underneath the water. "Edward…" I gasped.

"I need something sharp, does Jacob have a straight razor or something," He asked not taking his eyes off of her stomach.

"No, nothing like that…knives, all I have is a new set of knives from Renee." I said shaken.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Torrance screamed.

"Carlisle's on his way," Jacob said rushing back into the living room, "Oh my god…" He said looking at Torrance's stomach.

A loud pop and crunch was heard followed by another scream from Torrance, "We don't have time, Bella, get me a knife, one that is not serrated."

"Are you sure, I mean a knife isn't…" I said.

"GO!" He screamed, and placed a calming hand on Torrance's cheek, "It's ok baby, we'll get through this."

"It hurts Edward, it hurts so bad…" She said and tensed up.

I came back in with the sharpest knife I had without ridges and handed to Edward's awaiting hand, "I know baby I know, but we can do this."

"Just remember what I said, it doesn't matter how bad I get, it doesn't matter…" She had to pause again, she was shaking now, and going pale.

"I won't let you die Torrance," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"NO!" She screamed and put her hand on his face, "DO NOT BITE ME!"

"Ok, but you have to hold on ok, just hold on." He said and she nodded, she let her head fall and squeezed her eyes shut making tears fall from them. "Jacob, hold her arms." Jacob did as he was told and I watched Edward take the knife and hesitate before placing the blade on her stomach. "We have to do this kinda fast okay sweetheart, you'll heal too quickly if I don't do this fast."

"JUST DO IT!" Torrance screamed. Edward with one long swipe opened Torrance up right under her stomach and revealed a white membrane, he touched the wall with the tips of his fingers, then took the knife slowly to it, with each inch that opened up more and more of the inside could be seen. First a little dome with a full head of hair, then shoulders, arms, stomach, legs, feet. Edward pulled out the wiggling baby and without even looking at it handed it over to me and started to diligently work on repairing Torrance. I held the baby in my arms and looked into its dark brown eyes, so dark they could have been black. I scanned the baby's face, inventorying every facet, Edward's nose, Torrance's lips, I looked down and saw that it was a he, my eyes teared with joy, and I went back to his face. Pure shock ran over me when I saw he was smiling, this tiny little thing was staring at me and smiling…with a full set of teeth.

"Bella, give him to me at once," I heard from behind me, and Carlisle was there, with the rest of the family in toe. I hesitated for a moment looking back down at the tiny boy in my arms, and I didn't want to follow directions, "Please Bella, he needs to feed." I reluctantly handed him over to Carlisle, who rapidly gave him to Esme who was waiting with what looked like a baby bottle, but it wasn't filled with milk however, it was filled with blood. Carlisle sped over to Edward and started to work on Torrance.

"She's losing blood," Edward said panicked, "She won't stop bleeding."

"It's okay, her body is already starting to heal. Alice set up the I.V, Jacob let her go." Carlisle said calmly, and for the first time I looked over at Torrance, she had lost all color in her body and her eyes had rolled back into her head. I was stunned, I couldn't move, the Cullens flew through every room, retrieving this and that, soon there was a makeshift hospital room in my new living room, at the center was Torrance, and she wasn't looking any better.

"Is she…" I said to Jacob who was now standing next to me, with his arms around me.

"She is going to be fine, she can heal, she will be fine." He said holding me tighter.

After awhile of just standing there waiting, Carlisle got up from his position beside Torrance and began wiping his hands. He looked over at Edward who was stroking Torrance's face and kissing her forehead, he let out a large sigh, "She is doing much better, her body is healing amazingly well. As soon as the blood gets absorbed into her system her color should come back. We shouldn't move her though, she's going to need to stay here for the night." He said the last part to me and Jacob, asking for permission, did he even need to ask?

"Of course," I said walking over to her, and taking her hand in mine, it wasn't hot anymore, the fire was gone. I looked over at Edward and then at Esme, who still had the baby, "He needs a name, Edward." I said with a half smile, "You're a father."

More tears ran from his face, "No," He said almost defiantly, "She will name him, I owe her that much." He kissed her head again and lingered there for a minute.

"He's sleeping," Esme said staring at the child without a name, "Where will he sleep tonight?"

"Here," Edward said without a second thought, "Right next to her. I want him to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up."

"I'll go get the crib," Alice said jumping into motion, "anything else?"

"Bring all the blood we've stored," Carlise said.

"And the clothes we were saving for the baby shower," Esme added.

"Done." With that Alice was gone.

"I'll also stay here for the night," Carlisle said, "If that's alright," He said to me and I nodded.

Everything settled down and most of the excitement was over, once again my living room changed form into a hospital/nursery/refugee camp. Not only was Carlisle staying the night, but Rosalie of course volunteered, and Edward. They all assured me that everything was going to be fine, and after my turn to hold the baby they demanded I go to sleep. I didn't feel very tired, but the bags under my eyes gave me away.

I went into my untouched bedroom and Jacob followed, closing the door behind him, "Wow…" Was all I could say.

"Welcome home," He said with a smile as we both got into bed, "well at least everything is all right, I mean it could have been a lot worse."

I yawned, "that's true."

I closed my eyes and drifted off with Jacob's arms around me…

"Bella…" I heard an unfamiliar voice calling me, "Bella…Bella…Bella…" I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my bed anymore, I was in the ocean, I could feel the sun's rays against my cheek and arms wrapped around my waist. I felt at home, comfortable, and lighter than air as he held me up in the water. I turned around to look at Jacob's face, but it was not the face that stared back at me. His eyes were round and glossed over making them shine in the light, his dark brown wavy hair went to his strong chin that was covered short scruff. His lips were pink and creased at the edges showing a smile that revealed stark white teeth. His chest was bare and luminous like Edward's in the sun, little specks of diamonds etched into his skin. As my eyes ran down his body I was aware that he was not human, "Welcome home," He said in a slow sure voice.

Confused I responded, "This isn't my home."

"It can be, you want me Bella, I can sense it, feel it in my soul." He said placing a hand on my chest, feeling my heart.

"my home is with Jacob, where is Jacob?" I asked and looked around, but the ocean was vast, and there was no land anywhere.

"you're home is with me, you will love me Bella."

"I don't even know you."

"My name is Eli, and I have chosen you."

"Chosen me for what?" I felt I should be more alert, more anxious, but it felt right. Whatever it was, wherever I was, I felt at home, I felt pulled to him.

"you will see in time," He said, "But for now it's time for you to wake up."

"I am awake," I said and I was sure that I was.

"Jacob isn't all yours, he will not be honest with you," He said.

"Jacob is always honest with me," I said back, and though I felt angry, I couldn't make myself sound that way.

"Just wake up Bella…"

"I am awake…"

"Wake up…."

"I am awake…"

I felt my body shake and my eyes open, I was back in my bedroom, and Jacob was nudging me, "You are now," He said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>When I began writing this I couldn't stop I have a couple more chapters already done, please review, it helps me shape my story.<p> 


	3. Unopened Boxes

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Unopened Boxes

Instantly and without provoking I felt angry at him, jealous even, and as I sat up I heard Eli's voice in my ear _Jacob is not all yours._ I shook away the doubt I was having and forced a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," he said, "Nice dreams."

This response took me off guard, then I realized I must have been talking in my sleep again, "Dreams?" I asked and awaited the answer I already knew.

"Yeah, they must have been nice, you were" He cleared his throat and gave an embarrassed smile, "moaning, and your hips kept moving like…"

"Okay I get it," I said not wanting him to say anymore, but it didn't make any sense, that wasn't my dream.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to fully appreciate our new apartment last night," He said and nudged me with his arm.

"Well there was a lot going on," I said just letting him assume that was the reason.

"Let's go check out the new family," Jacob smiled brightly and I began to forget the dream.

We walked out into the living room and found Rosalie holding the baby. The way she was looking at him gave me the creeps, she wasn't smiling or making silly faces, the normal things you can't help to do when holding a baby; she was just staring at him, almost like a predator stares at it's prey. Torrance had gotten her color back and was looking at Rosalie with the same inquisitive expression I was.

"Have you decided on a name," Jacob asked, not catching on to what Torrance and I were.

"Ryan," Rosalie said cutting off Torrance who was about to say the same thing, she wasn't happy to be interrupted either.

"Ryan?" I asked, it seemed too common, too ordinary for what this boy was going to be.

"I know what you're thinking, but I wanted something that would blend in. This child is already going to stand out, have differences that will alienate him, if I named him Raven like jasper wanted or Rambo like Emmett wanted he would just get more questions."

"I like Rambo, I mean the kid is going to be super strong and one amazing hunter." Jacob laughed and I quickly jabbed him in the side.

"Can I hold him," I asked Torrance, then looked over at Rosalie.

"Yea, but just for a minute, he needs to eat again pretty soon." Rosalie reluctantly released Ryan into my care, but hovered until I took a step back.

"Rosalie back off," Torrance said finally, "Nothing is going to happen to him, he's gotta be the toughest thing created since wolverine."

"Don't tell me to back off," Rosalie snarled.

"I'm his mother and I'm telling you to back off."

I could tell Rosalie wanted to leave, storm off in a huff, but little Ryan cooed and her anger seemed to lessen. We played around for awhile, Ryan ate, and showed us how fast he could learn. One day old and he was already sitting up on his own and figuring out how his hands worked. It was amazing to watch, you could actually see his brain comprehend what his body needed to do, from picking up blocks and placing them on top of each other, to crawling, all Ryan needed to do was watch someone do something and his brain simply caught on.

It took me quite awhile to stop gawking at the little one and realize his father was missing, "Where's Edward?"

"With Carlisle," Torrance said with little emotion, "When Ryan sat up in his crib after just an hour, they felt it was time for more research."

"Well this has got to be all the vampire stuff right," Jacob said confused, "I mean wolves don't really change until later on in their teens."

"That's how it was for us, but the reason we change is due to vampire proximity. He's got vampire in his blood, who knows what that will do to him." Torrance said scooping him up and holding him above her head.

"Well since everything is under control, I think I'll go check on the pack and tell them the good news before I head off to work." Jacob said getting up from the floor.

"Don't go to work today, you'll miss so much." I said taking his hand.

"We just got this place, do you really want to get evicted in a month."

"I guess not," I said sullen.

Jacob got showered and finished getting ready, gave me a kiss and was on his way, "You know I should probably tell him that the pack doesn't need as much supervision as he's giving them, they have learned to handle things on there own." Torrance said when I turned around looking miserable.

"I think he really enjoys being the leader. When he was the second here in forks I think it scared him, but he's really coming into his own with the Hoh pack." I said, but something in me was starting to feel suspicious.

"You're right, it's nice for them to have a solid leader. Two of them just started to change right?" Torrance was very keen on keeping up with the day to day of her pack.

"Yeah, one's just got a couple of days under her belt."

"Oh good, I won't be the only girl there when I come back."

There were still some boxes left at my Charlie's, and though it took every bit of me to pull away from Ryan, I had to begin my day. I put it off for as long as I could, but when he was put down for his nap I figured I could make it there and back without missing too much. Alice had come back with Edward just in time to take me, she was a little upset to have to leave, just when she got back, but I promised her I would make it fast. I mean, it wasn't like Charlie was even talking to me at this point. She drove of course, even if we weren't in a hurry, no one in that whole family lets me drive anywhere. She raced through the streets, knowing in her head when Ryan was going to wake up. Every other minute she would count down, "Hour and a half, Hour and 27 minutes…" it got to the point where I wanted to hear anything but numbers.

"I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow," I lied, trying to take her mind off of what she might be missing.

"No you weren't," She said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get your mind on something else." I said back laughing, "I thought with your mind so keen on Ryan that you wouldn't be able to tell."

"You're right about that, I didn't see it. I just know you Bella, when have you ever really planned on going shopping when I wasn't pushing you to."

"Good point," I said as we pulled into the driveway. "I'll make this really quick, you don't need to come inside or anything." I knew she wouldn't listen, you could never tell Alice to wait or stay put. She followed me inside and we were quickly greeted by Renee and lots of hugs.

Alice zoomed around the house grabbing the boxes and shoving them into a car that could fit no more. After offering to help several times and basically being told I would slow the process down in so many words, I gave up and sat down with Renee and told her about the new apartment, what color it was, the furniture, any appliances we still needed. "We have everything we need, the things we don't we get ourselves." I said and put an emphasis on _ourselves._

"Ok all done, time to get back." Alice said rounding the corner to the living room with the grace of a dancer, "Oh and Charlie just pulled up."

Instinctually I wanted to run, leave before the inevitable argument started, what would it be this time. School, the new apartment, or the fact that they don't let me drive anywhere. It seemed the more I shared with Charlie the more it angered him, but it was all centered around Jacob, so much so that I began to avoid saying his name around Charlie. I quickly got up from the table and Alice and I went to leave, we made it all the way to the door when Alice stopped and her face turned blank. I knew that look, we all knew that look by now. She let out a huge breath and looked at me with terror.

"What, what happened?" I asked, and Renee was right by my side looking as worried as I was.

Alice stared at Renee, into her eyes, like she was looking for something. "It's nothing, Jasper was just having a moment."

She was lying, but I had a feeling she wasn't lying for my sake. I looked once more at Renee, hugged her, and pulled Alice outside towards the car. Charlie was still getting his stuff from the cruiser, we he caught us leaving.

"Hey Bella," He said half heartedly.

"Hey Charlie," I smiled back.

"Well I'll see you later kido," He said turning towards the house. There was no mention of the new apartment, or Jacob, there wasn't even a greeting given to Alice, who was standing right next to me. Something was more off than usual, he didn't look angry, or annoyed (which had become his permanent face as of late), he was just content.

"Spill," I said as soon as the car began to move.

"It's nothing Bella," Alice said, looking to happy to be telling the truth.

"Please don't lie to me Alice, you looked horrified back at the house, what's going on."

She looked confused, "I don't know what's going on, I have to talk to Carlisle first."

"You looked at _my _mother worried, and it's _my _dad that's acting funny. You need to tall me first then go ask Carlisle about it." I said getting very angry.

"Look Bella if I tell you now, get you worked up and it turns out to be nothing, then I'm the one getting yelled at by Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob. Just let me see if it even means anything before I tell you."

"I'm already worked up," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I knew she wasn't going to say anything, and the frustration made me feel like a child.

"I'm sorry Bella, just give me some time."

I looked out the window, I refused to give her the satisfaction of feeling like I was okay with this. I wasn't okay. This was my family she was toying with, and it's my life that everyone seems to want to shield me from. As we drove through the center of out small town I was looking for anything to take my mind off things, but everything was always the same in Forks, people walking, shopping, teenagers kissing, parents yelling after their kids, nothing took the image of Alice's face from my brain.

* * *

><p>There is some pretty good Jacob and Bella stuff in the next chapter, please keep reading and let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Spontaneous Combustion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or is characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Spontaneous Combustion

The world went still, silence surrounded me, and I looked around. Nothing was moving, Alice's hair was caught in a breeze that should have been from the car speeding down the street, only the car wasn't speeding down the street. People frozen mid step, eyes unblinking, mouths open like they were talking, but they never closed, never finished their expression. My eyes frantically searched for some answer, I looked at myself, moved my hands to make sure they could still move, blinked my eyes, yelled "Hello" out into the frozen crowd.

"… _You're home is with me" _I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. More importantly, where was it coming from?

I searched the streets, and there all in white was the guy from my dream. His hair was moving as if caught by the wind that wasn't blowing, and the glow from his body made it seem like I was looking a something divine. He smiled as he started to walk towards the car. I felt an unbelievable urge to run, climb over the back of my seat and dart out of the back, but some part of me wanted to be close to him. I felt a rush of warmth hit me and I couldn't think of anything other and touching him, feeling him.

He stepped up to the car and bent down so our faces were inches apart, "Come with me," he said. I nodded and got out of my seat and closed the car door behind me.

"What have you done to them," I asked looking around at the stagnant scene in front of me.

"When one finds their true love, the world stops, does it not?" he said with a smile and put his cold hand on my face.

"Jacob is my true love." I said trying to sound sure of myself, but the strength in my mind failed to reach my voice.

"I'm you're true love," His head bent down to mine and I could feel lips gently hover over mine.

"I don't even know you," I said, but I closed my eyes as I felt the pleasure of his slight touch.

"Ah, you may not know now but you will, I have been searching for you for a three thousand years." His lips moved as he talked, never resting in one place, they moved to my cheek, my eyelids, down to my neck.

"Why me?"

"Because of you're smell," he said and his lips moved to my ears, like he was sharing some secret.

"I…"

"No need to talk," He said placing a finger on my mouth, his head pulled away, but his finger remained. I looked deep into his eyes, they were black to start, but the more I looked I saw light. Tiny drops of white light clouded the blackness, like I was looking into a clear night sky filled with stars. I felt an urge, a need, I pushed his hands away and jumped into his arms…

I sucked in a huge breath and blinked my eyes that felt very dry. I began to pant loudly and felt sweat on my forehead. I looked around and everything was moving once again. The man from my dream was gone, the car was moving and the sounds of the town streets were back again, but louder. I had to put my hands over my ears to stop the the drumming in my head. I rolled the window up hoping that would stop all the noise, but the radio was still on, that had to go too.

When I turn the nob to get rid or the music, Alice looked at me. She didn't look confused, or worried. She looked like nothing happened, maybe nothing did happen.

No something did happen, I felt it all over my body, that tingle of heat, the unsteadiness of my breath. "Take me to Jacob," I said rather brashly.

Alice looked at me funny, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine I just need to see him…Now!" I couldn't help but feel the urgency.

For the first time when driving with a Cullen, I wanted to go faster, every stop sign felt like a brick wall, red lights felt like purgatory. We finally made it to the garage and it took everything in my body to not just run out of the car.

"Just meet me back at the apartment; I'll have someone drive me back." I said.

"Okay," She said a little confused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries. I just thought about Ryan, Torrance didn't get a babyshower, I just thought of the perfect gift."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Sure you did."

I got out of the car and made my way into the garage, half walking half jogging, I just couldn't get there fast enough. I said hello to everyone but didn't stop moving until I saw Jacob's boots under a red Ford Taurus. Without thinking I pulled on one of his boots and he came clean from under the car.

He looked at me confused, "Bella, is everything okay?" I didn't respond, I took his hand an guided him to a standing position, "What's going on?" again I didn't say anything, I lead him through the garage to the back, and I saw him look at everyone else and put his hand up as if to say not to follow. Everyone looked worried, but I didn't have time to explain. It's like my mind was clouded and all I could see was what I was trying to accomplish. We made it out the back to the forest line and I saw my truck sitting there, rusting. It had died a month or so ago, but we didn't have the money for the parts we needed to fix it.

Jacob wasn't going as fast as I wanted him to, I kept pulling trying to hurry him up, but I wasn't strong enough. We made it to the truck and pulled the door open to the cab and climbed inside, Jacob waited outside, still confused.

"Come on," I said impatiently, and he did as I requested. When he got in he just looked at me, I could tell he wanted to say something but he was letting me take my time with it. Time which it seemed I didn't have. As soon as the door was closed behind him my whole body turned hot, I jumped up onto his lap and pressed my lips against his almost painfully. He held back for awhile, confused in sure, but after a minute of kissing his stone hard lips, I felt the wall give way. His mouth opened to mine and his hands started to grasp at me. The vigor in which he touched me only mirror my yearn to feel more. My hips began to move circularly on top of him, and his hands guided the motions as his fingertips dug into my hips.

He was wearing a dirty blue work shirt that buttoned down the front, and as I began to work on those buttons, I got frustrated and tore at the rest of the shirt like a wild cat. I begged to seen what was beneath that cloth, to see his uneven breath move his chest up and down. The shirt came loose and mine was next, I noticed his intensity kept growing as he ripped it over my head, picked me up from where he was hold my hips and threw me down on the seat beside us. In second our hands were working on our pants, belts flew from the car, and he didn't even wait for his pants to come completely off before he began to kiss my neck and guide himself into me.

It was almost a shock to feel the initial penetration, but our collective sighs told us this was only the beginning. My hands grabbed at his back, nails digging into flesh, when he lifted his chest from mine, grabbed my arms, and looked into my eyes; but these weren't Jacob's eyes, they were black as coal, with drops of white I was getting lost in. He moved my arms so they were held over my head restraining me. That, plus the weight of him on top of me left me unable to move, I may have initiated this, but he was taking control. I heard a small growl come from him, as he worked inside of me, faster and faster he went. Every pump getting deeper and deeper, until I felt myself reaching the top of my mountain. He put his sweaty forehead on mine and continued his work when I felt his heartbeat quicken then slow, as his breathing did the same.

His lips caressed mine and I felt the smile widen on his face. My mind raced back over the past hour and a half of my life. My parents, the drive, Alice, it had all seemed so fuzzy before, now seemed as solid as diamonds cutting into my brain. I knew how I got here, how I got into this position, but I didn't know why I was suddenly so enamored by the prospect of making love to Jacob. It was all I could think about, a one way street in my mind with only one destination.

I pushed out a smile, but I felt dirty. I looked into his eyes, and they were his. Did I want them to be someone else's? we pulled our clothes back on as best we could in the tight space, then exited the car to an applauding audience of three. Quil and Embry were all standing in the exit of the garage with larger smiles on their faces then I had ever seen before, and Seth, just seemed nervous and out of place, clapping because the other two were.

Jacob let out a very loud growl and the audience dissipated, he turned back to me, "Go around to the front. I don't want you to have to walk through there right now."

Embarrassment defiantly could be seem on my face, "How can I ever look at them again?"

"Don't worry about them, their just being stupid." He pulled me into a kiss, "They're just jelous."

"That doesn't make me feel any better in fact…" I was feeling a bit queasy but he interrupted me before I could tell him so.

"They will never bring this up again, I promise. Meet me in the front and we'll drive home together."

* * *

><p>Lots of things in store, please keep reading, ill update as soon as I can.<p> 


	5. Seperation Anxiety

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Separation Anxiety

The beginning of the car ride home was excruciating for me, but every time I looked over at Jacob he tried so hard to keep the corners of his mouth in a neutral zone. He knew smiling was not an option, not until I was ready to talk about it. It wasn't me, this wasn't something I did on a normal basis, something was up; and until we talked and he found out what that was there could be no laughter, no matter how much he wanted to.

Halfway through the drive he couldn't take it anymore, "So are we going to talk about that?"

I decided to be coy, "Are you complaining?"

"No not at all," he said holding his hands up as if to ward off an attacking bear.

It was hard to look at him; I just kept seeing those dark eyes, the eyes that weren't his, "I'm sorry, I'll give you a heads up the next time?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings here, or even say I didn't like it."

"Well good" I said crossing my arms.

"Good," He said back, the smile finally forming on his face. "You know, I could pull over. We could have round two before we get back to an apartment filled with vampires and a newborn."

I laughed and finally let my guard down, "Yeah who knows when were gonna get the chance again?" Just like that I was over it, whatever happened to me in that little daydream I had was over. It meant nothing, cause when I "woke up" Jacob was the one I wanted, the person I had to see immediately. I let my guard drown for the rest of the trip home and told myself to forget those eyes.

There were much more important things to think about, and when the door opened to my new apartment they came flooding back. Torrance was out of bed, standing stable if not intimidating over Rosalie who was screaming about something.

"I want you to just stay away from him, okay?" Torrance said shoving Rosalie by the shoulders.

"How can you say that, I've been nothing but helpful to you while you were pregnant," Rosalie's tone was a sharp knife trying to sound sincere.

"What's going on here?" Jacob ran in between them when he saw Torrance starting to get the shakes, a sign that she was going to phase.

"I want her out!"

"You want me out, oh that rich," Rosalie spat. "You've gone completely nuts, after everything I've done for you?"

Alice came out of the bedroom carrying Ryan, who looked scared, but looked torn. She kept looking between her sister and her new sister-in-law, but it wasn't until Torrance reached for him that Alice let him go.

Torrance looked at her baby, then glared at Rosalie with fire in her eyes, "You didn't do it for me," she said threw gritted teeth.

"I think we all just need to calm down," Jacob said slowly, but it went unheard.

"You didn't even do it for Edward, you selfish cow," Torrance held on tight to he baby as Rosalie grit her teeth and positioned herself to strike. "You did it for yourself, you want a child and I understand the pain you must feel having that option taken from you, but the way you look at him…"

"STOP!" I screamed at Torrance, I was beginning to notice Rosalie's tough defensive exterior melt away. Her eyes began to well up, and this was not leading anywhere good.

"No she needs to hear this," Torrance continued.

"Not today, not in my house, with you're baby in your arms. Calm down," I said taking small steps toward her.

Then she looked at me with the same disdain she just had for Rosalie, "You too Bella, you're taking her side."

"I'm not taking sides, I just want everyone to calm down." I looked at Jacob for what to do, but he seemed clueless. "Alice, take Rosalie home. We'll call Edward and sort this whole thing out okay?"

Rosalie smiled a weak smile at Ryan, then turned to me, "I can drive myself thank you." She grabbed her stuff and stormed out.

Torrance sat down on her bed and everyone remained still and silent, waiting to catch their breath. Alice looked around for a moment then flipped open her phone and dialed Edward's phone number. She left the room when he picked up and they began to talk. I could only hear muffles from the other room, but it was a short conversation and she quickly hung up and rejoined our silent group.

"He'll be here soon," Alice said, I could see she wanted to comfort Torrance but she wouldn't dare. Torrance was still clinging to her baby as if she released she would loose him forever. "Can I just say that I'm sorry." She said and hung her head refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"What are you sorry for," Jacob said confused, "What the hell just happened in here."

"It's my fault," Alice began, "When I got here Torrance was taking a nap and Rosalie was showing Ryan the blocks over there," She pointed to a pile of blocks sitting in the corner, the letters on one side spelled out R-Y-A-N. "He's so smart Bella, when I saw him do that," She started but I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Ryan did that?"

"Yeah, I mean Rosalie gave him the blocks, but he put them in that order. Anyway I was just so excited I tried to pick him up and Rosalie stopped me." Everyone looked over at Torrance who was looking angry one more, "But it wasn't like that, we all want to be near him. So we started to argue, but not seriously. I mean I just joke that she had had him all day, and it was my turn. She was joking back that a lifetime isn't enough time with him."

"I woke up to them arguing and Ryan sitting in the middle of it."

"We weren't really fighting, I swear," Alice pleaded, trying to defend her sister.

Edward came bounding into the room faster than I had ever seen him go and rushed to Torrance's side. He picked up Ryan and put him on his lap, "Can someone explain to me why the hell I'm getting frantic phone calls," he looked around the room, no one wanted to talk. "Everyone looks okay," He checked Torrance and waited a minute then continued once he knew what was going on, "You kicked Rosalie out?"

"Stay out of my head Edward, if you want to know something just ask," Torrance retorted.

"Fine," he continued, "why?" Torrance didn't respond, she just grabbed Ryan back from Edward. "If you don't want me in your head, you gotta talk to me sweetheart." Again Torrance didn't respond, but tears were forming in her eyes.

"Let me take her into the other room," I said, this line of questioning wasn't going anywhere.

Edward put his hands on his head, "Fine, but we have to figure this whole thing out," He took Torrance's hand, "You've gotta talk to me."

"Not now," Alice said and she and I walked Torrance from the living room to my bedroom. I didn't really understand what was going on in Torrance's head, I don't think anyone really did, all I knew was that she was in protection mode. The only thing that was going to calm her down was knowing that her baby was safe, safe from who, I'm not quite sure.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said trying to sound as soothing as I could. Torrance just laid down on the bed with Ryan next to her, curled up, eyes starting to close. I rubbed her back until she fell asleep, then Alice and I went back out into the living room. Edward stood immediately, "She's fine, they're both sleeping."

"What's gotten into her, she was fine when I left her this morning?" Edward started to pace, I could tell it was taking every fiber in his being not to go into the bed room and watch her sleep.

"We should take a walk," I said to him, then looked over at Jacob and Alice for confirmation.

"It's okay, we'll hold down the fort." Jacob said starting to clean up all the baby toys that were strewn all over the floor.

We walked along the street for awhile, it was almost dark outside and the starts were coming out. "I just don't understand, I've never been this lost before," he gave me a look and redacted his statement, "Well I've never been this lost with her before."

"You don't read her," I asked.

"She made me promise not to. She said that she would be completely honest with me if I would only trust her to do so."

"And you listened?" I smiled.

"I dip in every now and again, she gets mad…when she finds out."

"I think you rely too much on your ability Edward."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you ever just listen to her," I said and stopped watching.

"She's scared Edward, and you know what I think she has a right to be."

"Of Rosalie?" Edward scoffed.

"Maybe not her specifically, but think about it Edward. How many vampire babies are there, are there any? She has a very special child in there, that is going to need very special care-"

"-My family can give that child everything it will need," He interrupted.

"Just let me finish. The fear may have been redirected to the wrong place, but the fear itself is completely justified. Do the Volturi know about him? What happens when he needs schooling? He's already growing so fast, we he stop growing and be frozen, what happens if he doesn't stop and we lose him?"

"Don't say that," His jaw clenched, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, everyone was just so happy that it could happen in the first place. Did anyone think of the risks? You have a child that is a mixture of two completely different species, two races that hate each other so much that they kill, or die, defending their own."

"No one will touch my son," Edward was growing increasingly angry. I put my hand on his cold, stone cheek. His eyes widened and I released him.

"I know you Edward, you think on the defensive all the time. Everything ends up working out, but there is always a struggle. Maybe it's time you go on the offensive."

"How do I do that, we can't run. Torrance would never run like that."

"Maybe instead of waiting or everyone to find out and come after you… maybe you just let them know now, show that you're in control of the situation," As it was coming out of my mouth I felt the fear rise up in me. How could I think this was a good idea, let the Volturi in? What was I thinking?

I wanted to take it back but before I could something clicked in Edward, "You're right. I mean that's got more sense to it than running, if we run we will always be running. What can I say to them though? What would make them not take him away from us, hold him captive like some experiment?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"But if there was something, some sort of leverage, I could hold my family together."

There was silence for awhile, and then a grin cracked on Edward's face, "So what happened at the garage today."

I felt my face go tomato red, "How the hell…"

"Though the fighting and the crying, I got the full play by play from Jacob. I have a wife now, a child, but when I saw that…any man would be jealous of Jacob in the situation."

I punched him hard in the arm, which hurt me more than it hurt him, "I can't believe you read his mind, I'm so telling on you."

"What was I supposed to do? My wife was in hysterics, I read everybody's mind I could to get an answer, it's not my fault that in a crisis your boyfriend can only think of one thing." He put his hand on his arm where I punched it, I knew it didn't hurt him, but I thanked him for at least trying to make me feel like it affected him at all.

"Yea well my one-track-mind boyfriend is going to kick your ass when he finds out you saw all that," I said and continued walking. "Hey, did you pick anything up from Alice when you swept the room?"

"Yea, I got the argument that she and Rosalie had; I guess that's what started this whole thing."

"Anything else," I probed hoping to find out about her vision.

"No," He said flatly, "Should there be?"

I pondered for a minute how to phrase it without him freaking out, I needed him to spy for me, "She had a vision at Charlie's house today, she said it was nothing, but her face…"

"I know that face, she didn't tell you anything."

"Nothing, but she just kept looking at Renee with this puzzled, almost worried expression."

"I'll ask her about it when we get back," He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's never a dull moment around here is it?"

"I used to be a normal girl, worrying about normal girl things. Then you came along…" Once again I put my foot in my mouth; this was something Edward always feared, that he led me into this den or danger. I put my hand on his chest and met his eyes, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Sure you wouldn't," he didn't smile at this, but I knew that I didn't need to press it anymore. "So when do you start school again, I heard you transferred to UW."

"I start in two days, I was hoping to be a little more settled before going, but you know how it is?"

"Well let me know if you need anything, I've been to college 12 times now."

"Of course you have."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think of how the story is progressing, it helps me stay motivated and give me insight into what is good or bad with the story.<p> 


	6. Faces in the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 6<p>

Faces in the Forest

We all went to bed that night, Edward (who doesn't sleep) in my bed with Torrance and Ryan, Jacob and I on the fold out couch, and Alice eventually went home to talk to Rosalie. I didn't really talk much to Jacob about Edward and my conversation, he didn't ask. Between what was happening to my parents and the incident we just had at home I knew this was the calm before the storm. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day and I was more than happy to simply forget about today and fall asleep wrapped up in Jacob's strong arms.

The dreams came on fast and I was lost in a sea of trees and moss. It was an unfamiliar place, but I didn't feel lost. I scanned my surroundings and as I did I saw faces coming out from behind the foliage. They were faces that I recognized, and as the light began to show on them their features became distinct. Edward was the first one I recognized, he stood strong, face blank of emotion, but his eyes were on me. Torrance followed, holding Ryan whose face was just like his father's. Alice was next, then Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Charlie; all their faces were the same, showing no emotion but each meeting my eye line as I scanned them. I was in the middle of them all and they simply stared, no one said anything, no one even looked around at each other. Then out of a hole between Carlisle and Charlie walked a stranger with eyes like the night sky, and he showed emotion.

The smile widened on his face, as he came closer to me in the center of my loved ones. He looked at me only for a moment before he looked over at Torrance and Ryan. Torrance didn't move when he scooped up her son in his arms and walked back towards me. "Interesting," He said, holding Ryan high above his head.

"What do you mean 'interesting'" I said starting to feel very unnerved by the way he was looking at this baby.

"That this little thing, this tiny little baby, could ruin everything for you."

I was confused, "Ruin?" I asked.

"You don't see it yet, but everyone here will betray you," He said placing Ryan back in his mother's arms.

"They would never-"

"They will, they won't notice they're doing it, neither will you, but the fact remains in the end this baby will tear apart everything that you love." The word love brought out a deep emotion of loss, something was missing here. These were all the people that I loved lined up around me, but someone was missing. I could feel it in my gut, but as I searched around the circle I couldn't remember who it was. He must have sensed what I was looking for because he came closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, "He won't be coming here my dear Bella," He said.

"Who won't be coming," I said trying to get him to say the name that I had forgotten.

"For right now he will remain nameless, but in time he will mean nothing to you. Just as all of these people will mean nothing to you."

"They mean everything to me," I said pushing his hand away from my face.

"For now," He said and walked over to Edward, "but it will be me that replaces them in your heart," he softly put a hand on top of Edward's head and Edward fell to the ground. Panic ripped though my body and I ran to Edward, his eyes were closed. I grabbed at his shoulders, yanking and pulling for some sort of response, but his body started to turn black, his skin became brittle and he disintegrated, turning into ash.

I looked at my hands that were now black and covered in ashes, I became furious, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed, but the smile remained on Eli's face.

"What I needed to." He walked over to Torrance, placed a hand on her cheek, took Ryan and placed him on the ground, and she too dropped.

"STOP!"

"This is the only way we can be together my love," Alice was next, I looked around for help, searching my family's eyes for some sort of pain, but their faces remained blank.

"Please," I felt the tears run down my face.

"This only hurts now because you don't know the extent of how they will hurt you," Rosalie then fell.

"I don't want this; I don't want to be with you!"

"You will," Emmett fell.

"No! Never! I will never want you!" I was trying to be strong, but the thump that came from each of them hitting the floor was like an anvil being thrown at my chest.

"You don't know what you want," Jasper fell.

"I want them, all of them. They love me."

"None of them love you," Esme fell. "Edward's love was based on a lie," he walked over to Renee and my whole body went numb, "His family loved you because he did, but you were replaced weren't you?" Renee fell, "Your mother left you for a fling, and your father is more interested in her than you." Charlie fell.

"You can take the world from me, but how does that help you. I will hate you, loathe you. You will never get what you want out of this." I wanted that to sound angry, strong even, but it came out monotoned and lifeless.

"No one knows what the future will bring, not for sure," Carlisle fell. "All I can do is make sure that when that opening happens, and I get my chance, I take it."

Just then a scream was heard from the distance, a scream I was very familiar with. In that moment his name came back to me, and I could think of nothing else but his name, "JACOB!"

"He cannot save you," Eli said, his smile finally leaving.

"JACOB!"

"He is not all yours," Eli was backing away from the circle.

"JACOB!"

"He will hurt you more than anyone," Eli's voice was fading away.

"JACOB," I screamed once more and my eyes shot open and when my vision cleared the green was gone. The forest and all of the trees were replaced with familiar faces, but I wasn't at home. Carlisle's study had a certain smell to it, the old book smell that I could have sniffed out a mile away.

When my thoughts came back to me panic hit. My family, including Renee and Charlie were standing around me again like in my dream, but their faces were worried. "She's back, somebody go and get Jacob," I heard Carlisle say.

"What do you mean I'm back?" I said sitting up, again looking around the room to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Renee held my hand in hers, "Bella honey, you have been out cold for 19 hours."

I looked at everyone; this had to be some sort of joke, "19 hours?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep again, then you started to cry and I tried to wake you," Edward was standing by the doorway, he looked like he wanted to get closer, but he didn't.

I touched my cheek, and it stung. "Sorry about that," Torrance said getting up from the chair in the corner, "You started screaming and Jacob tried to shake you awake, but nothing. I slapped you…I was scared…"

"It's okay," I said, "I guess I was just really tired."

Nobody bought it; I don't even think I bought that. Jacob came running into the room, and to my side, "Bella, you're awake."

"Yeah sorry about that," I laughed, "I guess I just had a busier day yesterday than I realized."

"Sorry, Bella. That thing that happened last night, with Rosalie, it's over now. I was just over reacting." Torrance said.

"I don't think that's what this is," Carlisle said.

"Then what is it," Renee spoke up.

"More of your vampire crap I bet," Charlie was the only one whose face didn't show worry, it showed anger.

"Charlie please," Renee said, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Before my eyes I saw his anger melt away, his teeth became unclenched and his stance less ready for attack. He left the room with Renee, and I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"What he is saying isn't completely out of the question," Carlisle pondered.

"What do you mean," Edward said, now coming fully into the room.

"I'm not sure exactly, I'll have to look more into it. For now though, it's best if Bella not sleep tonight." Carlisle went to his books.

"Not sleep?" Jacob said appalled. "You may have forgotten, but she is human, we need to sleep."

"No… it's okay Jacob, it's not like I'll get tired, I just slept through the whole day." I said trying to comfort him.

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" Torrance said.

I remembered everything about that dream, but I couldn't tell them. This was all getting ridiculous, so what if I slept a long time, maybe I was tired. Ryan crawled into the room and I knew I had to lie, "No, nothing." I was not going to let myself get in the way, that baby was more important, and right now we needed to figure out a way to keep him safe, not me. "He's crawling now?"

"He's a quick one," Carlisle said smiling for the first time since I had woken up. In fact as I looked around, it was the first time any of them had smiled. I knew I made the right choice when I saw Jacob scoop him up and throw him in the air.

"Bella," Edward said and when I looked over at him, I knew the face immediately, he wasn't letting this go.

"Don't Edward, Everything is fine," I said before he could work himself up again.

"So, no sleeping tonight?" Jacob began, giving Ryan to Torrance, "What are we going to do all night?"

* * *

><p>It's about to start making sense, please keep reading, and please let me know what you think about this chapter, or the story so far. It helps a lot.<p> 


End file.
